moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Uczeń
Wiecie, że mogliście narazić tak misję?!- Zavala uderzył pięścią o stół ciskając jad do Solarez i Exana- Mieliście tylkothumb|400px dowiedzieć się co to jest i gdyby to był rój... przyzwać te cholerne posiłki! -Gdybyśmy nie zabili tego księcia to byś rozwalał tam ul całe twe nędzne życie...- warknął exo. -Co ty mi tu... -TAMTE TUNELE CIĄGNĘŁY SIĘ KILOMETRAMI W DÓŁ! NA SERIO MYŚLISZ, ŻĘ TWOI ŻOŁNIERZE PRZECZESALI BY KAŻDY KILOMETR?!- mina Zavali z wściekłej zamieniła się na zaskoczoną. Nawet Solarez, zaskoczona wybuchem exo, odsunęła się- Teraz przynajmniej ul powoli będzie wymierał co ułatwi twoją robotę... Ton Exana zmienił się. Zavala patrzył w robota w milczeniu. Wziął do ręki tablet i powoli zaczął wychodzić z pomieszczenia. Przy exo stanął i parę razy pąłknął ślinę: -Przydzielę parę oddziałów do Ularazum. Jeżeli to co mówisz jest prawdą- tu zaciął się na chwilę- to nie potrwa to długo... Titan wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając warlocków samych. Exan już miał wychodzić gdy nagle coś złapało go za rękaw. Solarez ciagnęła go gdzieś.-A teraz ty mi powiesz jakie to mieliście komplikacje o których mówił Yhawen! *** -Jeszcze raz mi to powiedz...- mruknęła Solarez ściskając kubek z jakimś napojem. -W porządku...- westchnął Exan- Zatem, gdy ja musiałem się... naładować... Za mną coś wybuchło. Okazało się, że to rycerz z granatnkiem zaszedł mnie od tyłu. -Ale skąd on tam się wziął? -Pewnie tunele prowadzą też za granice miasta.- oznajmił Yhawen unoszący się nad ramieniem exo- To możliwe bo według moich skanów, niektóre z nich ciągnęły się kilometrami. -Wracając do tematu...- przerwał Exan- Wdaliśmy się w strzelaninę z tym kolosem. W pewnym momencie jeden z granatów trafił i wybuchł w ziemię parę centymetrów od fosy. Zacząłem spadać do wody. Ile tam było? Dziesięć metrów do samej tej tafli ścieków? W powietrzu cisnąłem w niego kulą energetyczną. Urwisko pod nim zawaliło się zwalajac go do wody. Nie wiem czy przeżył czy nie. Ale raczej nie sądzę by takie kolosy potrafiły pływać. Potem to znasz przebieg historii... Solarez ciągle obkręcała kubek w swoich dłoniach przysłuchując się historii dwóch maszyn. Żeby przez taką wręcz błachostkę o mało nie straciła życię, a misja by się nie powiodła. Eva spojrzała na swą towarzyszkę znajdując w jej oczach strach. Exan i Yhawen nagle zaczęli wychodzić z pubu. -Gdzie idziecie?- spytała Solarez. -Musimy coś załatwić.- oznajmił Yhawen wylatując za przyjacielem- Jesteś pewny Exan? -Tak. -Myślisz, że Ikora nam uwierzy? -Powinna... Exo i duch przepychali się przez powolny dla nich tłum na chodniku. Ludzie z oburzeniem patrzyli na maszyny, które nawet nie mówiąc "przepraszam"- szturchały ich po ramieniach idąc swym szybkim tempem w stronę wieży. Przechodnie byli ubrani głównie ciepłe kurtki prawdopodobnie przez porę roku a także to, że miasto było zlokalizowane obok pasm górskich. Na ich głowach widniały nakrycia przypominajace hełmy. Niektórzy nosili także maski, lub szmatki zastępujące te wcześniejsze by się chronić przed smogiem znajdującym się w powietrzu. Kobiety nosiły spodnie i koszulki ściśle przylegajace do ich ciała. Wszyscy chodzili w milczeniu, rozmawiali przez telefon, lub z przyjaciółmi, lub sprawdzali jakię dokumenty w pośpiechu. -E co ty wyprawiasz?!- syknął przez zęby jakiś chłopak. Exo odwrócił się do szturchniętego przez niego chłopaka. Złość na twarzy nagle zniknęła i chłopak krzyknął znikając w tłumie- Przepraszam! Pomyłka! Po wyglądzie budynków, ulic i chodników można było sądzić, że były jeszcze całkiem nowe, choć ząb czasu zdążył już je lekko dotknąć. Wysokie budynki drapały się w chmury smogu zakrywając swoje szczyty przed wzrokiem exo i ludzi. Po ulicach jechały dość nowoczesne samochody, a w powietrzu latały pojazdy powietrzne- od czasu do czasu exo mógł zaobserwować osobisty statek strażników, lub transporter, które przeszywały gęste chmury pochmurnego dzisiaj dnia. Exan skręcił w prawo na jednym skrzyżowaniu. Jego uwagę przykuła brama chroniona przez swego rodzaju policję- były to roboty, które exo spotkał już w Wieży strażników jako strażnicy jakiś przejść, sprzedawcy, lub pomoc techniczna. Ich białe metaliczne ciała w porównaniu do ciała exo wydawały się być tak mało ludzkie. Patrząc na policjantów exo zastanawiał się dlaczego jego projektanci stworzyli jego rasę na podobieństwo ludzi. Przecież był maszyną jak tamci, nic nie znaczącą dla nich kupą metalu, którą można bez problemu wysłać w bój. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu każdy exo miał jakąś cechę charakteru, własną osobowość. Co prawda, nadal były to maszyny kalkulacyjne analizujące problemy i je rozwiązujące, ale nie były beznamiętne. Cayde, Raven, Banshee i nawet sam Exan mieli własny charakter. -Proszę się odsunąć!- exo, oderwany od swych rozmyślań, spojrzał kątem oka na całą sytuację jaka działa się przy bramie. Jakiś mężczyzna próbował przebić się przez mur przed bramą zrobiony z dwóch maszyn trzymajacych w rękach czarne GALAHADY. W końcu do mężczyzny podszedł trzeci robot, który pewnym ruchem przyparł mężczyznę do ściany celując w jego potylicę z karabinu szturmowego. -Ja mam tam rodzinę! Pozwólcie mi...- jeden z robotów zaczął przeszukiwać mężczyznę. Nagle ręce człowieka, które do tej pory były uniesione ku górze, zostały skute swego rodzaju kajdanami. Najwidoczniej jakiś podejrzany typ, myślał exo. Wolał się nie zagłębiać w wewnętrzne sprawy miasta. Exan poszedł dalej ulicą i trafił na duży plac, na środku którego stał pomnik ku pamięci titanom, którzy postawili mury dookoła miasta chroniąc jej mieszkańców przed powodzią obcych. Dookoła stały prawdopodobnie stragany, lub jakiegoś innego rodzaju sklepy. Na placu znajdowało się dużo ludzi- duża część musiała się zdeżyć z maszyną, która nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Gdy Exan minął pomnik, pod jego nogi przytoczyła się piłka. Analizy wskazywały, że miejscem skąd się przytoczyła była grupka dzieci, które ledwo wyrastały od ziemi. Skanery wskazały, że miały ledwo dziesięć lat. Ich rodzice w grupie stali i przypatrywali się uciechom, które teraz jakby szukały pomocy u nieznajomego zakrywającego swą twarz pod hełmem próbując wedrzeć się do jego duszy, której nie miał. Exo chwycił w swe dłonie małą, czerwoną piłeczkę. Lekko rzucił w stronę dzieci piłkę, która na nieszczęście odbijając się od ziemi uderzyła dziecko w twarz łamiąc mu nos. Zaniepokojona matka podbiegła do synka przykładając mu chusteczkę do nosa. Wszyscy ludzie, tak jak zapłakane dziecko, patrzyło na exo wzrokiem pełnym jadu. Exan, jakby nigdy nic, zaczął iść dalej. Yhawen mimo iż chciał jakoś zareagować, był zmuszony iść za swym kompanem. W końcu jakiś tam złamany nos nie może równać się z prawdopodobną zagładą ludzkości. Ale jak to wytłumaczyć matce dla której to dziecko może być skarbem? Jak można przebić się przez gruby mur zbudowany z cegieł instynktu macierzystego? Raczej się nie dało. Po paru minutach byli już pod wieżą. Ochrona przepuściła ich ustępując im drogi z salutacją. Najwidoczniej chcieli nieźle wypaść przed wysoko postawionym strażnikom. Exo wszedł do budynku i za pomocą windy wiechał na sam szczyt wieży. Od razu korytarzem skierował się na pawilon strażników skąd ruszył dołem do holu głównodowodzącego. Paroma susami przeszedł przez korytarz i już był w holu. Exo nie mógł jednak nigdzie spotkać Ikory. Szybko wrócił na zewnątrz i zaczął przeszukiwać hangar i zachodnią część najwyższego piętra wieży. Znalazł ją spacerujacą wraz z Mówcą. Rozmawiali o czymś co po tonie ich romowy można było wywnioskować, że było to coś poważnego. Może omawiali jakąś misję, lub po przyjacielsku się sobie nawzajem wyżalali? -Przepraszam, że wam przerwyamy.- powiedział Yhawen stosując bardziej grzecznościowe zdanie niż te, które planował powiedzieć Exan. -Mamy bardzo ważną sprawę.- Mówca po pozdrowieniu i pożegnaniu się odszedł zostawiając warlocków i Yhawena samych. -To czego chcecie?- kobieta zaczęła spacerkiem kierować się w stronę holu. Exo i Yhawen podążali za nią jej tępem by jej nie pospieszać-co lekko irytowało Exana. Kiedy już byli w korytarzu łączącym wieżę zachodnią z placem, exo wypalił: -W Ularazum wraz z Yhawenem odkryliśmy coś co może być zapowiedzią... -Niby czego?- spytała Rey spoglądając na Exana z założonymi rękoma na piersi. Jej mina wskazywała na to, że była gotowa nawet na najgorsze wieści. Exo przystanął w miejscu a Ikora zrobiła to za nim. -Rzeźbienia znajdujące się na ścianie w sercu ula wskazują, że jakiś Crota wraz z rojem czeka na przybycie króla, lub boga.- Ikora zdawała się być lekko zaskoczona informacjami od exo. Przęłknęła ślinę, która powoli spłynęła przełykiem do żołądka. -A wiadomo coś o tym "bogu"?- spytała. Exo przecząco pokręcił głową pogłębiając Ikorę w niewiedzy. - Nawet nie było opisane kto to Crota... -Wiemy kto to jest.- oznajmiła Ikora spoglądajac na przechodzącego obok nich huntera- Jest to przywódca roju w naszym układzie słonecznym. Z tego co wiemy, podczas Upadku zaatakował księżyć wraz ze swoją armią. Jednym machnięciem miecza mógł rozbić nawet największe armie. -Brzmi to jak jakaś legenda...- warknął Exan- Po pierwsze nie możliwe by jednym machnięciem ostrza można by było zabić całe plutony. Po drugie na pewno już nie żyje. Od Upadku minęło dobrych parę wieków. -Czasem legendy mają w somie ziarno prawdy...- oznajmiła Ikora. -Po za tym... Tacy książeta, lub królowie mogą żyć nawet tysiące lat...- mruknął Yhawen. -Jeśli nie miliony.- dodała Rey. Exo nie chciało się wierzyć w to że jakaś istota może tyke żyć. Kiedyś mówiono, że smoki mogły żyć tysiące lat. Nawet jeśli nie istniały to ludzie łykali to bez namysłu. Więc czemu teraz mogłoby tak nie być?- Mówiliście to komuś innemu? Exo pokręcił głową. Rey westchnęła, przechodziła z jednego miejsca do drugiego jak w karuzeli. Ciągle w te same punkty. Exo obserwował strażników lub inny personel, który od czasu do czasu ich omijał. Gdy usłyszał głębokie westchnienie Rey spojrzał na nią. -Więc jestem pierwszą osobą, która to wie? Czy może jeszcze Solarez wie o tym? -Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to mówimy...- westchnął Yhawen. Ikora kiwnęła parę razy głową. Jej palce zacisnęły się na swym podbródku. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech- I pomyśleć, że to wszystko się dzieje po twoim przybyciu. Wszystko sprawowało się całkiem normalnie... -Cóż... przypadki chodzą po ludziach i robotach...- mruknął Exan. Rey przecząco pokręciła głową. -Ja wierzę, że to przeznaczenie.- oznajmiła Ikora- Jesteś tu żywy nie przez przypadek. Roboty spojrzały po sobie zastanawiając się o czym mówiła kobieta. Wydawało się, że Exan głęboko westchnął. Jego systemy starały się przetworzyć wszysko w logiczną całość. Tajemniczy archon, a teraz jakiś Crota i jego bóg? To był jakiś przypadek, czy może coś sterowało tym wszystkim? Ikora zaczęła kierować się ku wyjściu z łącznika. -Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę Exan.- czarnoskóra kobieta odwróciła się w stronę robota, który patrzył na nią z ciekawością- Wiem, że dopiero co wróciłeś z misji, ale musisz iść ze mną. Robot ruszył za Ikorą. Razem z nią szedł przez jakieś korytarze wieży wchodząc do jej innych części, pięter i pokojów. Najwidoczniej kogoś szukała. Pokryjomu spojrzała na twarz, skrytą za hełmem, exo. Ciężko westchnęła przykładając swą dłoń do czoła. Parę razy przełknęła ślinę układając sobie plan rozmowy. -Wiesz dobrze o tym, że są cięszkie czasy... Exan nic nie odpowiedział. Analizy nie wskazywały by odpowiedzieć, że jest ciężko ludziom. Milczał patrząc się na omijane przez nich osoby. Wzrok skierował się na ducha, który także śledził twarze mijanych ludzi. Mechaniczne gałki oczne znów zwróciły się ku kobiecie. -Jest nas, warlocków, mniej niż hunterów, czy titanów. Widać to, zwłaszcza, na wyższych szczeblach. Kandydatów jest nie mało, ale wymagają oni szkolenia i... -Czy ty chcesz bym szkolił jakiś strażników?- spytał exo, przerywając Ikorze zdanie. Ikora skinęła głową potwierdzajaco. Świetnie, pomyślał Exan. Tego brakowało by musiał chronić kogoś tyłek... -Jest to jednym z twoich obowiązków. -Nie możesz ich posłać do biblioteki, lub do czegoś w tym stylu?- warknął Exan. Yhawen wolał nie dołączać do dyskusji, choć był zdania, żeby exo poduczył kogoś z młodzików. -To ty będziesz musiał zrobić, by mógł uzyskać wiedzę niezbędną do osiągnięcia pełni możliwości. Ikora sprawdzała każdy metr sześcienny wieży szukając kogoś, kto miał być uczniem Exana. Exo coraz mniej się to podobało, że będzie musiał dbać o kogoś, którego nawet nie znał. Jednak posłusznie szedł za Ikorą jakby z jej rozkazu. W sumie- exo to maszyna stworzona przez ludzi do wykonywania ich rozkazów, ale tu nie chodziło o to. Exan doskonale wiedział kto jest wyżej w hierarchi. Jak u mrówek, słuchał się rozkazów wyżej postawionej osoby, jeśli jej działania i palny, według analiz, mogły skończyć się sukcesem misji. W końcu Ikora wyszła z wieży tym samym wejściem, którym Exan wszedł do wieży. Strażnicy, znów "lizusko" salutując, przywitali się z Rey. Exo przekręcił oczami na wyraz zirytowania tym. Rey chwilę wpatrywała się w ludzi na placu przed wieżą i ruszyła, po chwili, w stronę jednego ze straganów. Przy straganie stało trzech strażników. Musieli niedawno dołączyć, ponieważ mieli zaledwie pancerze dla kandydatów i nie mieli nawet wyposażenia. Po lewej stronie stała hunterka. Miała strasznie bladą cerę i dość pulchną twarz, jednak po tali można było zobaczyć, że do grubych nie należała. Miała ścięte na krótko włosy dorastające ledwo do szyji, a na czoło spadała grzywka. Oczy, pełne życia, miała koloru błękitnego. Skanery wskazywały na to, że jej wiek wynosił zaledwie dziewietnaście lat- to zaledwie dzieciak- pomyślał exo. Na środku stał tytan o rysach twarzy i kolorze skóry typowym dla ludzi z północnej afryki i półwyspu arabskiego. Był on dość mocno zbudowanym mężczyzną z postury. Miał on jednak blond włosy, które według skanów, były efektem nałożenia na nie farby do włosów. Jego włosy były podobnie ścięte jak u kobiety, ale bez grzywki. Po lewej stał warlock. Chłopak, który według skanów, miał zaledwie, z siedemnaście lat? -Jeszcze gorzej...- mruknął do siebie Exan. Miał on kolor skóry typowy dla rasy europoidalnej. Miał on krótko ścięte włosy na czubku głowy, a boki były wygolone. W odróznieniu od titana był on raczej średniej postury. Piwne oczy wpatrywały się hunterkę, zamykając się po usłyszeniu kawału od niej, co spowodowało śmiech u nich trojga. Exo spajrzał także na jego strój. Coś co przypominało szaty warlocków, dosięgało mu zaledwie do lini pośladków. Szata była koloru białego. Reszta jego ubrań była w kolorach czerni, lub jej podobnych. Skanery nigdzie nie mogły wykryć choć najmniejszego pancerza. Padnie przy pierwszej okazji- pomyślał exo. -Kein- zaczęła Ikora- wybacz, że musimy cię odciagnać od towarzystwa, ale musimy porozmawiać. -Oczywiście!- przytaknał chłopak, który ukradkiem spojrzał się na warlocka w czerwonych szatach stojącego za Rey, robiac przy tym poważniejszą minę. Jego przyjaciele poinformowali, że będą na niego czekać w wieży. Ten kiwną głową i znów zwrócił swój wzrok na czarnoskórą kobietę, co chwila na ułamek sekundy spoglądając na exo. -Poznaj komandora pierwszego stopnia, Exana.- Ikora wskazała na exo, który w milczeniu patrzył się na Keina. Chłopak dość niepewnie, możliwe że przez to, że nie widział twarzy i czuł tak niepokój, wyciagnął dłoń w stronę exo. -Miło mi pana poznać.- Exan patrzył na wyciągniętą rękę warlocka. Chwilę się zawachał, ale zaraz potem także wyciagnął rękę w stronę chłopaka. Oboje ścisnęli sobie dłonie. -Komandor Exan będzie twoim nauczycielem, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.- oznajmiła Ikora. -To dla mnie zaszczyt "Czarny rycerzu".- exo zatkało. "Czarny rycerz"? Od kiedy go tak nazywają? -Dlaczego mnie tak nazwałeś?- spytał zdziwiony. Chłopak od razu wyczuł metaliczny pogłos jego głosu. -Od tamtej akcji w cosmodromie masz takie przezwisko- oznajmił Yhawen- Wielu strażników je ma. Exo spojrzał na ducha. -Zatem macie czas się bliżej poznać i możliwe, że jutro wyruszycie na misjię.- oznajmiła Ikora oddalając się. Zostawiła Exana i Yhawena samych z nowym podopiecznym wśród tłumu. *** Kein wymachiwał nogami jak szalony próbując nadążyć za tempem swego mistrza. Exo z Jade Rabbit-em na plecach zmierzał do hangaru. Kein, mimo iż słyszał o Exanie dużo, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć jakim cudem jest warlockiem. Chętnie chciałby wiedzieć jak u niego w ogóle wyglada proces wytwarzania energii. Na razie musiał jakoś nadążać za nauczycielem w czerwonej szacie. Holliday wydała im statek i Yhawen wręcz ekspresowo przeniósł Exana i Keina do maszyny. Maszyna w jednej chwili wystartowała wylatując za ganice miasta. -Cel: Warszawa.- oznajmił Exan wpisując koordynaty do komputera. -W ogóle co za pajac wymyślił by tam chować jedną z większych bibliotek baz danych jaką upadli dysponują na ziemi?- spytał Kein. -Pewnie myśleli, że nikt nie będzie się rwał do Polski...- odpowiedział exo. -To w ogóle istniał taki kraj? -Tak.- przytaknął Yhawen z Exanem- Gdzie ty się w ogóle uczyłeś? Wiesz chociaż jaki był najmniejszy kraj świata? -Niemcy.- exo spojrzał na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem- Taki żart... Oczywiście, że Watykan... -To wiesz, że istniało takie małe państewko jak Watykan, a nie wiesz nic o Polsce?- spytał Yhawen. -Nie...- mruknał Kein. Resztę podróży spędzili na miczeniu. Kein zaskoczony upadł na ziemię, ledwo nie łamiać sobie nóg. Patrzył na Exana, który przypatrywał się przedmieściom. Ich statek poleciał gdzieś daleko, po tym jak Yhawen przeniósł ich na zewnątrz maszyny. -Spokojnie- oznajmił duch- jak wyślę sygnał to wróci. Exo ruszył w stronę celu odbezpieczając swój karabin samopowtarzalny. Młodzieniec wziął do rąk swój karabin fuzyjny- Nox Cantor II. Szybko zaczął wykonywać duże susy za swym mistrzem, który robił je jeszcze większe. Przechodzili obok małych domków rodzinnych, które dawno zostały pochłonięte przez roślnność. Popękany beton ulicy ułatwiał wyrastanie spod niego trawy, kwiatów, a nawet krzewów. Widok na dalekie wieżowce też wskazywał na to, że były całe w glonach, lub w innym roślinnym świństwie. Duch na chwilę się zatrzymał, sprawiając że Exan i Kein także musieli stanąć. Duch chwilę przypatrywał się czemuś co musiało być dalej, lub bliżej nich. -Coś się stało?- spytał Kein. -Wyczuwam coś...- odpowiedział duch. -Nie wykrywam, żadnych wrogów.- mruknął Exan. -To nie to... To coś znajomego. Kiedyś czułem coś takiego. Exo przeleciał wzrokiem okolicę przed Yhawenem. Skanery w dalszym ciagu nic nie wykazywały- zero obcych w promieniu około stu metrów. Po dłuższej chwili Yhawen odtrząsnął się ze swojego transu. Po przekonaniu Exana, że wszystko w porządku, drużyna ruszyła dalej. A cień poszedł za nimi. Kategoria:Opowiadania